This proposal seeks to renew and enhance the Computer Graphics Laboratory at the University of California, San Francisco, to continue to develop and apply the techniques of interactive three-dimensional computer graphics to problems in the structures and interactions of biological molecules. Specifically, the structures of proteins and nucleic acids, both as a result of X-ray diffraction analysis and the resultant necessity for electron density fitting, and for analysis of folding algorithms. Also for studies of molecule interactions such as DNA-drug intercalation, thyroid hormone - receptor - DNA models.